Never Look Beyond
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: -Never look beyond the shadow of someone's smile, you never know what kind of darkness you'll find-


~Never look beyond the shadow of someone's smile, you don't know what kind of darkness you will find~

Riku POV

That boy. The one who smiled all the time. The one who never stopped laughing. The one who never went through a single class at Destiny Island High without cracking some stupid joke, making the whole clash roar with laughter. The one with the hair that literally defies gravity. The one that has eyes that challenge the deepest ocean. The boy whose life was a mystery.

That boy, what was his name?

My name is Riku Camara, and I am 17. I go to Destiny High on the mainland of Destiny Islands. I once had someone who I thought was so perfect it made me snap, turns out I was wrong.

"I'm Sora!" where the first words he said to me. His voice was full of glee, overflowing. Maybe too much for my liking. He never stopped showing off that stupid grin of his, it ticked me off. He was 7 and I was 8. We were in the same class, when Mom told me that, I was furious. I kept it to myself though.

We were neighbors, and it drove me insane. If Sora couldn't do one thing it was to shut the hell up. He was a nuisance to me, and apparently to only me. Everyone loved him, everyone wanted to be his friend. He was just so nice, so accepting. It just didn't make sense.

"Class, this is Sora Uchadi, and he is going to be joining us in school here." Mrs. Katashi said cheerfully as she patted Sora's back. "He's from the mainland in the east, so he'll have to adapt to island life. I want you to all be kind and helpful to him, understand."

"Yes Mrs. Katashi." the class spoke on organized harmony. A practiced phrase learned since the wee years of schoolhood.

"Sora, you may sit next to…" she scanned the room. I wanted to shrink down in my seat, begging God that he wouldn't sit next to me. But my prayer was ignored, because her eyes stood still when they landed on me. She smiled and pointed, "Share a double desk with Riku."

I groaned inwardly, Sora walked over, hair bouncing. Sitting down, he gave me a big smile. I thought his cheeks would break it was so big. "We meet again!" he said quietly, but still with somewhat high volume."

"Yep," I said, trying to sound like I didn't want to talk. He didn't get the catch.

"Hey, wanna show me around after class? I'm really confused about it all, and the map my mom gave me is a piece of shit. Can't tell me anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Sora and I became inseparable, and trust me it was not my choice. It wasn't like I enjoyed his company, he would just follow me ever damn place I went! Like a duckling to a mother, it was really annoying.

Sora thought of me as some best buddy, we apparently did everything together. The only time we weren't was during bathroom breaks and sleeping.

Finally away from the brunette brat, I laid in the cool sand, looking up at the stars. I could finally take a breath, a nice deep inhale of sea air. It wasn't long until I heard the crunching of big shoes though the sand. Sora. I sighed as he laid next to me. "Hey." he said, quietly. I was a bit surprised by his tone. He was never quiet. I look to him, I don't know what prompted me.

"You okay?" He shrugged, I pursed my lips. I looked at his neck, and furrowed my brow. On them were strange marks. Bruises, but not from a hit. "What's that?" I asked.

"What?" Sora asked back, not looking at me.

"Your neck."

Sora went rigid. No words were spoken for a few moments. Sora then opened his mouth, "I better get home."

The next day, Sora didn't show up to school. I saw him in the yard though, picking at some grass. "Hey," I called to him. "Why weren't you at school?" walking over, I knelt down. I looked at him, he had a black eye. It was swollen, a grotesque purple and blue. Marks on his neck contrasted noticeably on his skin.

Sora was about to answer when the door swung open, a man, tall, muscular walked out. He was dressed messily, and had rough shadow on his face. Dropping a cigarette, he stomped it out with his foot.

"Sora," he started. He noticed Riku and smirked in suspicion. "Who's he?"

"Dad, this is Riku. You remember him, right?" Sora asked.

Sora's father grunted, brushing off the question. "Get back inside Sora, I need your help." something in his eye made Riku uncomfortable, something was just off.

Sora looked sadly to Riku, "Sorry Ri, got to go." Sora ran off to his dad. When he walked into the house, the man patted Sora's bum in a strange matter and shut the door behind him.

"Sora's mom died long ago." Cera told her son at the table. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't." I poked the steak with her fork.

"Kairi was her name." my father, Kaito, said. "Nice woman, used to live here when she was young."

"How'd she die." I asked.

"Well, technically, she didn't die." Cera said from the sink as she washed the beans. "She went missing when Sora was 3. Never found her, and to much of an angel to just run away from her husband and son. She was just presumed dead." I kept poking at my food until Mom told me to start eating.

Upstairs, I sat in my room. Finishing up Pre-Algebra homework. 6th grade is hard. "Hey Riku." Mom said as she opened the door. She was holding a basket of laundry. "Why don't you bring over a sheet of stuff Sora missed at school today. Be a friend."

I groaned when she closed the door and started listing the homework.

It was convenient since Sora lived so close, next door neighbors that is. I knocked on the door. No answer. Knocked again. Still no answer. I turned the knob, it was unlocked. Walking inside, I called out. "Hello?" It was silent.

I walked in further. Maybe I could find Sora's room upstairs. I walked up the stairs, but heard some strange noise. Moaning. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Ahh." it sounded familiar. Not the moaning, but the voice. "Ah. Ah Ack!" it ended in a loud yelp.

It was Sora. Was he being hit? Was that why he had bruises? The moans sounded half pain, half… something else. He walked over to the room. The room across was open, and looked juvenile. It must be Sora's room. But the room across was the one the noises were radiating from. Cracking open the door, he peered inside, and had to hold back an embarrassed and shocked gasp.

There was Sora, stark naked, tears running down his face. His dad was behind him, his entire hand stuffed in his ass. In, out. Sora's ass looked red from spanking. The man twisted his hand slightly and Sora gave a long moan. "You like that?" he said in a low voice, grinning even though he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Sora panted before answering, "Yes."

The man took out the stick and pushed it to Sora's skin. He cried out. When he took it away from his back, another black spot was added to a design. Was that why he always wore those dorky swim shirts? Replacing the cigarette in his mouth, he growled at Sora, 'Yes, what?"

Sora swallowed as he started to grind back into his fathers hand. "Yes, Daddy." Smirking, the man pulled out his hand and stood up. A large bulge was located at his crotch. Sora whimpered, knowing what was next.

"You Mama's dead." the man said. "So as a good father, I suppose I have to give you some milk. Right?" Sora nodded, being completely submissive to his abuser. "Than work for it, bitch."

Sora got on his knees, hissing a little. His bum was still sore. Unzipping his fathers pants, he tugged them down. White, stained briefs held his goods in place. Pulling those down as well, a full grown adult penis bobbed into sight. Freed from its confines.

The head was red, you could see a slight pulse of blood streaming through it, and precum already beaded at the slit. "Come on." the man said, blowing out some smoke. "Work for the milk. Suck it out. You did it with Kairi's nipple when you were a baby. You should be a pro."

Biting his lip, Sora hesitated. After getting a nudge from his father, Sora opened his small, wet mouth. The man guided his large penis to Sora's awaiting mouth. Capturing it with his tongue, he started to suck. The man grinned in satisfaction. "Yeah, that's it, baby." When Sora started to twist his head and bob the man chuckled, "Oh ho ho, that-a-boy. Yeah, you suck that dick. Get that milk, ya little cock slut."

Sora sucked vigorously and bobbed faster. The man started to thrust into Sora's mouth, gagging him. "Yeah, yeah. Oh yeah, oh ho ho yes!" he tilted his head back. Finally he went still, howling at the ceiling.

The filled Sora's mouth, and some splattering on his face. Sticking his tongue out, showing the cum to his father, he swallowed it. "You like that boy?" his father asked him.

Sora nodded, then said a line that seemed routine and practiced, "Your milk is yummy, Daddy."

Zipping up his pants, the man waved Sora off. "Go get your school work done." Sora nodded and got up.

My eyes widened and I quickly ran out of the house. Into my own house and up the steps, into my room. I panted hard. Sora was abused, by his own father. He was a prostitute. I slid down, then looked at my crotch. I felt dirty, he was as hard as a rock. I didn't know if it was from seeing such a sight as sex, or as seeing such a sight as naked Sora.

In highschool, I bullied Sora. All the time. It wasn't even funny, I just did. Sora never was as close to me, and I can't say I didn't like it. But picking on Sora wasn't just an outlet for all the dragging on me in elementary and middle school, it was a complete successful key to popularity. I was good looking, a true ladies man. And with the domination over the formerly beloved Sora, I was the top of the food chain.

I forgot about Sora's abuse at home, I had no pity anymore. I just cared about myself, like the bastard that I am.

"Hey, dick-face." I said in Sora's face after gym class. The other boys in the locker room were staring at us, holding back chuckles. All in towels, I grinned when I saw Sora in his. He was thin as a stick, you could see his ribs. He still had bruises and burns, but we all just brushed them aside, like they were birthmarks. "You know, in football you got to catch the ball. You know, not let it smack you in the cock!" I laughed as Sora blushed. The sight in the field was hilarious, but mortifyingly embarrassing for Sora. The whole Cheerleading Squad already made a cheer to it.

Roko, one of my new best popular buds came up to me and slapped my back. "Oh, I think he's a little too good at 'catching balls'." the whole room roared with mocking laughing. Sora was trying desperately to hold back tears.

I teasingly cooed. "Aw. The boy little cock-slut gonna cry?" When I said the word 'cock-slut' his eyes got a pang of hurt in them. I almost felt bad for saying it. It was the words I heard from Sora's father when I peaked in on them as a 6th grader.

"The reason he catches balls is cause he's got none! He should go to the girls locker room if he's got a pussy!" Another round of laughter and Riku's guilt melted away. This time Sora really did leave the room crying. Then he got detention for entering the hall well near butt naked.

I was a king and Sora was my footstool. It was a perfect setting… for me.

It was senior year. I remember that day perfectly. I stopped interacting with Sora all through my Junior year. Moving up into a higher rank of classes because of my football and basketball achievements, I never even saw him. But whenever I did mention him, some guys would look away as if I didn't saw anything, and others would blush. Why blush, I have no clue. But I would soon find out.

One day I became curious. And maybe making fun of Sora would bring back those good old times. Not the ones when we were 'friends' of course. But the times he truly was a good friend and helped me achieve popularity.

Walking down the halls of the lower section, I scanned the area for Sora. No where in sight. Maybe the wuss left when he saw me. Coward. The students stared at me in awe, they never set eyes on me before. Yes, I was beautiful. And I made sure that the named Riku Camara was one to be worshiped in Destiny High.

Finally, I got tired of searching and asked some girl. "Hey." I said to her. She blushed and almost dropped her books.

"H-hi." She said nervously. There was an awkward silence. She tucked a loose strand of yellow hair from her face. "D-do you need something?"

"Yeah, do you know where I can find Sora Uchadi?"

She blushed even more and looked down. "O-oh. If you want an appointment, you have to sign on the paper under the water fountain in the west hall." after that she quickly walked away. Appointment? I just shrugged and went to find that sheet.

I found it. It had many names of boys on it, some with hearts, some just the bad handwriting scribbles of names. Some of them were my own friends, maybe the kid had made a sign sheet for head dunks in the toilet. I saw an opening in twenty minutes. I signed my name. Below it said to meet him in the abandoned boy's bathroom in the south hall.

He waited there for twenty minutes. All this just to get a good tease in. It better be good. The clock in the bathroom ticked, and I finally started recognizing the smell. At first I thought it was just the old smelly abandoned bathroom. But no, it smelled really familiar, almost… pleasurable.

"Hello, Riku." said a smooth voice behind me.

I grinned. Here he was, wonder if he was ready for the beating of his life- But when I turned around, I was frozen. There Sora was, but not the Sora I remember. This Sora's hair was tied back, and his lips were red. Eye liner and fake eyelashes made his blue irises piercing. Instead of a uniform, he had a tight stringed talk top, and the shortest shorts he's ever seen, spandex. He had tall boots showing off is little painted toes. He smiled seductively and walked up to me.

He teasingly stroked my plaid tie and bit his lip. "Never expected you to come here. We used to be such good friends...remember. Until you became popular, and my personal bully. He he, now look. Now we go all the way to banging. How cliche."

I froze, he was… attracted. I could feel myself getting hard just by looking at him. But… I'm not gay. Was he? Sora blinked his long lashes and licked his lips. Instead of kissing me, he walked over to the rusty lockers in the corner. Opening one, he took out a bottle of pills and a syringe. Poking the syringe into his arm, he gasped when he pushed the liquid in. Then he popped three pills into his mouth and swallowed. Putting his palm to his head, he steadied himself. "Okay… ready." he sounded weak, he was an addict.

Turning to me, he grabbed my tie in a tight clench, and kissed me full on the mouth. I forgot where I was, what I came here for, and even who I was. Instead of beating up Sora, O found himself lost in passion.

3rd person POV

Riku was panting, hard. Sweat covered his entire body, like an extra layer of clear skin. His penis was clenched by Sora's tight passage. Sora was moaning like the paid bitch he was. Riku was lost in the pleasure, he leaned his head back and gave a few short gasps. Before he could come, Sora pulled away.

Sora grabbed Riku's throbbing penis and guided it to his mouth. Licking it like a kitten, he mewled. Then placing the entire thing in his mouth, he sucked until Riku exploded into his mouth.

Swallowing all of Riku's contents, he licked his lips. "You milk is yummy." Daddy. That word ended the sentence in Riku's mind. The pleasure cut short and he jumped back. Sora looked at him, confused. Riku shook his head as he looked at Sora and his semen covered face.

"Sora…" he felt sorry, guilty even. Sora did this because he knew how. Why did he know how? Because his dad taught him. His own father. And he became this, a drug addict slut. And Riku teased him, all the time. He was never a good friend when Sora needed one, he was just the one who took them away. And now he's this. Sudden realization hit him. "I'm… sorry."

Riku got up to leave, "Wait!" Sora grabbed Riku by the shoulder and turned him around. "Why… are you sorry?"

Riku looked down, then he pulled Sora to him and kissed him. Not a kiss of passion, not a kiss of want. A kiss of love. Pure care. Sora was frozen while Riku caressed his hair. When Riku pulled back, Sora looked shocked. Riku looked into his eyes, and he said in his most sincere voice, "I love you." And turned and left.

Riku POV

I learned something. That Sora was always smiling. Always happy, but was it a mask? That's what I believe. Looking past that smile I saw something dark. Hurt. Tortures. And scared beyond repair. I had a chance to change it. To be with him through it, but instead I took it away.

I'll repair my wrongs, and love Sora. I'll love him forever. I think I always did love him, I just didn't realize it until now.

Never look past the shadow of someone's smile, you never know what darkness you'll find. But I did, and I found sorrow. But maybe I can change that.

WHEW! Sorry if you think its sad and depressing... just felt like writing this.

I was abused by my own father so this prompted me to write this, it kind of means something to me.

Please REVIEW! I will love you forever. Seriously. I will. And I'll bake you cookies. Yum.

The Long Lake Princess,

Paigey-Pooh (Ducky)


End file.
